I'm Here
by Therese Lyke
Summary: Yugi Motou is an average boy, living happily in Domino City. He has a loving grandfather and supportive friends. His life is perfect until he caught the attention of an unwanted being. Now, he's trying to escape it but it's too late. Set in AU. Yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Daniella: This is new**

**Therese: I wanted to try something new. Well, this is my forte when it comes to original stories but I never done this in fan fiction before. I somehow write romantic comedies here because I see the characters of Yu-Gi-Oh as silly and comedic characters… so I want to try something new for my fan fiction writing.**

**Yami: That's brave of you**

**Yugi: Wait! Was her second sentence a compliment?**

**Therese: Well, enjoy the prologue of this new story**

**I'm Here**

Darkness. Nothing but darkness. A young boy was running away from it, his amethyst eyes filled with unshed tears and his tri-colored hair messier than usual. He was afraid. You can tell by his unnaturally pale skin, shaking limbs and trembling lips with each pant that escapes it. He wants to escape the darkness; he wants to go home to his grandfather and friends. He doesn't want to part of the darkness. He doesn't want to feel loneliness, regret, despair and everything that this darkness brought him since it became part of his life. _No, since I became part of it, _the thought made him run faster, finally letting the tears fall from his red tinged eyes. He needs to get out before the darkness completely consumes him. _Faster! Faster Yugi! _He heard a deep commanding voice say. So he did. But it seems that this voice made him panic and made his body tremble more that his legs were giving out on him. He was right, he feel face first and began to cry in anguish and misery as he heard the voice laugh evilly at his pitiful attempt to escape. He stood up, his legs and arms still trembling from exhaustion and fear. As he was about to run again, the darkness wrapped around Yugi and materialized into two strong human arms that held him in place. His eyes wide in fear, his lips partly open into a silent scream and his heart beating faster and faster that his body his trembling inhumanly.

He could hear breathing behind him, like a real human was there but he knew better. This was the embodiment of the darkness his trying to escape and now… his trapped. "You can never escape me Yugi" It breathe into ear "You're mine and though you try to escape, I'll always find you, I'm always here" That's when Yugi screamed. His voice mixed with the maniac laughter.

**Therese: /evil laugh/**

**Daniella: WHAT THE HELL?**

**Yami and Yugi: That's not enough!**

**Yami: What happened to Yugi?**

**Daniella: Who's the darkness?**

**Yugi: Why is it torturing me?**

**Therese: Oh you'll find out… This is just the prologue people! I'll try to make it longer next time but I want to write the next chappy for Hannah Montana first.**

**Daniella: So this is a test run if somebody would like it?**

**Therese: YUP! So review if you want to know why Yugi is in that darkness /evil laugh/**

**Daniella: PLEASE DO!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Therese: ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!**

**Daniella: She got like 7 positive reviews...**

**Therese: For me that is /evil grin/**

**Bakura: And 4 favs and alerts for this story**

**Therese: /nods/ So before chapter one begins... I'm gonna answer anonymous reviews :) I promised myself to do so for this story. Also, I sent messages to those who have a account :) A personal thank you from me :)**

* * *

><p><strong>To emeraldtiger15: <strong>Yeah, I meant to do that XD Sorry about that but I don't want to give away the whole plot just yet :)

**To hana rave: **It's a pleasure and please call me Therese. Thank you very much for reading

**To yuuki rave: **Uhm... PLEASE DON'T KILL ME O.o Yeah I hate Tea so don't worry :) and are you friends with hana rave XD Just asking and Thank you by the way :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Yugi ran out of the game shop in a hurry, with his backpack thrown over his shoulder and a piece of toast in his mouth. It was Monday morning and he is going to be late on the first day of classes. It was the start of the new semester for Domino High and he doesn't want to be late.

As he stopped at one of the nearest bus stops, the one in front of the coffee shop where he met an old friend three years ago. It was a week after the death of his parents. He sighed at the memory of his very first true friend though he met a lot of friends he can trust after the disappearance; remembering the last words this friend told him: _"Smile" his friend said with a motherly grin on its face "You'll find your true friends with that beautiful bright smile"_. He sat on the bench with his eyes closed, not noticing nor caring about the person beside him.

"What's the matter?" he heard a baritone voice ask. He finally looked at the person beside him to see that the boy was probably as the same age as him. He was wearing a navy blue skin tight leather pants, a black tank top and the same buckled chocker around his neck, black combat boots and silver ankhs on both his wrists. What shocked Yugi most is that this boy looks a lot like him but only taller and his spiky tri-colored hair has three blond bangs shooting upward; eyes red as blood and a bit narrow unlike his round amethyst eyes. "Hey! Like what you see?" The voice interrupted his thoughts once more and he saw the smug smirk on the man's face.

Yugi blushed at the question and muffled "A-as if" he looked away to avoid seeing the man laugh at his attempt to hide his embarrassment. Right then and there he wanted to strangle the man but that's not him. He is not the kind of person who will punch a person who insults him (or feels like he is being insulted). _But it's not a bad idea right now, _he thought.

"That cheered you up, didn't it?"

"Actually, it annoyed me" he looked at the boy again, hoping the redness of his face was gone but the smirk on his lips said otherwise "Please, stop looking at me like that. It's scaring me to tell you the truth" all he got was a chuckle in return. Before he could ask why he was chuckling, the stranger bit on the toast on his mouth that he completely forgotten. The piece of toast was broken in half and the boy pushed his half completely inside his mouth.

"I was hungry and the nearest source of food was near you" he swallowed and smiled "Or on you for that matter"

"WHY YOU-!" Yugi finally lost his patience and his half has fallen on the ground. Before he could slap the man in the face he heard a familiar voice call out to him. He looked over his shoulder to see a blonde man running towards him with a goofy grin on his face though by the looks of it, he's been running for a while.

"YUG!" the blonde stopped in front of him "We are late and the bus has been in front of you for like five minutes or so" he pointed at the bus driver who was beeping at him with a scowl on his face.

Yugi looked back at the boy and saw he was gone. He scratched his eyes and looked again. "Joey, did you see the guy I was talking to a while ago?" he looked back at his blonde friend with a questioning look but all he got was shrug. He looked at the empty space on the bench and saw a golden triangular pendant with the eye of Horus engraved in the middle.

"COME ON YUG!" Joey snatched the pendant from the bench and dragged Yugi to the bus "We are going to be late if you don't hurry!" He pushed Yugi to the sit next to the widow and sat next to him handing him the pendant. "And you should lay off the bling dude" and Joey took out a burger from his lunch bag and began devouring it, leaving Yugi to comprehend if he was crazy or the person he was talking to a while ago disappeared in thin air. _Just like my friend, _his grip on the pendant tightens without him knowing. Not that it bothers him. Does it?

* * *

><p><strong>Therese: GOMENASAI! bows/ I promised to make it longer but I want to save the other part for chapter two**

**Daniella: /rolls eyes/ Your a pain**

**Therese: /pouts/ It just seem appropriate to end it there and I'm in college now but I'll try to make the next chapter a bit longer... but you have to wait longer as well for I want to update my other stories.**

**Daniella: Review please... If she gets more than five reviews, she'll update**

**Therese: T~T **

**Therese and Daniella: See ya! ;* **


	3. Chapter 2

**Therese: Wow! It's been three months since I updated!**

**Daniella: Gomen for updating late**

**Therese: Now let see if anybody still reads this story... ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

A man screamed into the night as his throat was slit open with just one flick of his predator's wrist. He didn't know what he did to deserve this gruesome death. He looked at his killer who was smiling wickedly, only her glossy red lips and matching red serpent right eye was clear in his blurry vision. He was slowly dying in the hands of… a seventeen year old girl, a very conniving, attractive seventeen year old girl.

The said killer smirked as she watched her prey's blood pour down from his neck and stain her white satin gloves that's gripping a golden knife with a snake carved in the handle which is still digging deeper in the man's throat. Her left eye has a sparkle that could lure even the straightest of women to her. That dark brown orb was paired with the red serpent eye that seemed to glow in the dim light of the conveniently empty alley, both looked dangerous yet alluring. Is this the reason why this person has fallen for her trap? She licked her lips. Of course not. It was her accomplice that led him here. She tasted greed, desperation and… lust. It was satisfying but wasn't enough.

The body in her hands went limp and she withdrew her knife from the throat while letting the body drop to the ground like a rag doll. She licked the blood of her favorite knife with a satisfied grin across her face. This was too easy, yet amusing. _Child's play. _But the fact that this man didn't put up a fight against her was disappointing. She was looking for some kind of challenge, knowing this man was a business man who hired an assassin to kill all his competitors. What a shame? She flipped her curly black hair back and her red serpent eye was now the same dark brown shade as her left eye.

"Are you done yet?" She heard the melodic voice of her accomplice. She turned to see a girl with light tan skin like hers except hers was dull. She also had the same shade of eyes but the woman's was sharp and piercing with a hint of crimson, contradicting her round, doll like ones. Long brown hair cascading to her hips, she has a lot of volume in front where her bangs was piled up. Her glossy red lips match her red evening gown. She was leaning against one of walls, arms crossed in a regal posture. "I had enough of your fun and games, Therese. You could have set aside your cravings for blood and negative emotions and get it over with. You know how impatient I can be" She pushed herself up and gracefully walked over to the dead body and kicked it with her black stiletto.

The said girl laughed at her that she can't help but glare daggers, hoping this will cease Therese's laughter but it only caused her to smirk back. "Oh darling, I'm so sorry" her child-like voice has a hint of wickedness behind it as she breath out the words "It was too much fun seeing him in pain and misery" she licked her lips again as her eye flashed into those serpent eyes and faded to brilliant dark brown again "Considering we are _Viletsus_. So, it's instinct to make his death slow and painful. Don't you agree, Daniella?" The other just rolled her eyes and started walking away without saying another word.

Therese looked at the limp figure below her before turning around to catch up with Daniellla, leaving a bloodied silver knife on his hands. "Could you now give me the details about that man?" Daniella asked as soon as she saw the flash of gold that came from Therese's triangular dangling earrings on the corner of her eyes.

"Uhm… Let me see if I can remember" Therese looked up, her hands behind her back in a childish manner, pretending to have a difficult time recalling "Jeffry Fetherson, a well known business tycoon over the world. Eliminated almost twelve of his competitors except for one, Seto Kaiba"

Both smirked at the mention of the CEO of Kaiba Corporation. One day, they would get to him. One day, they will feast on his negative emotions until they drive him insane. Insane enough to make him believe they are just hallucinations. Insane enough to make his death… satisfying.

/$/$/

Yugi glared at the golden pendant that was sitting on his study table from his bed. He didn't know why but, he felt something odd ever since that mysterious young man has left it to him. Like a cloud of grief was hanging over him and all those people around him.

Just like earlier today, he was walking down the hall to his next class when he felt a pang of grief and humiliation that made him slow down to a stop. The hallway was empty for some odd reason, so he doesn't know the source of the negative vibes. Then he heard sobs from his right, where the utility closet was located.

He strained to hear who it was, making his vision turn black and white. It was an unknown voice, begging for her torture to stop. Was she talking to him? He shivered as the sobs turned into screams of despair and pain, like the woman was being cut in half. Then Yugi saw a flash of red in his vision, the screaming stopped and childish giggles was heard in its place.

Yugi quickly grabbed the doorknob, tears threatening to fall. He felt someone grab his shoulder, beckoning to him. _NO! I need to save her! _Yugi mentally screamed as he tried shake away the hand that's stopping him from opening the door.

"YUG! What's gotten into you?" he finally recognized the voice to be Joey's but didn't look back to check if he was right. "Who's in there?" he slapped Joey's hands away, and opened the door to find… nothing. No blood. No dead body. No psychotic child giggling like she's playing dress-up with a friend. Nothing.

He was turned around to face Tristan who looked like he was about to punch Yugi. "What's gotten into you, man?" Tristan yelled at him enraged. Yugi looked beside him to see Joey's hurt yet confused expression. He wanted an explanation. They both wanted an explanation for his odd behavior.

"I-" Yugi didn't know how to explain it to them without them thinking he was insane. _I heard a woman screaming bloody murder inside the closet! And I think a child is with her as well, enjoying her pain and misery! _Of course! A sane person will say that to his dear friends so that they could have a laugh about it after ten years or so. So he went for the next best thing to do "I don't feel so well"

Joey's expression turned from hurt to concern. Noting Yugi's dark circles, unusually pale skin and dull eyes, he carried Yugi on his back and to the nurse's office.

That's how he ended up back at home, sitting on his bed and looking at the pendant all day. He tried sleeping it off but the face of that stupid, egotistical jerk he met yesterday always haunt him as soon as his eyes do close. And he's emphasizing the word _HAUNT._

Yugi heard another scream, this time it was male, before he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes. He took a deep breath and ran downstairs to get a glass of water.

As soon as he got what he wanted from the kitchen, he walked to the living room. Yugi threw himself on the couch and turned on the television to get his mind off what he heard and saw a while ago.

"And for breaking news," the blonde newscaster said, looking directly to him like she can see him "Super Model, Miyuki Yashime was found dead on her condo in downtown domino earlier this morning."

Yugi's eyes widen at what he heard. A woman found dead this morning? The same time Yugi heard the screams and cries for help?

"Investigators say that she committed suicide because of the three cuts on both her wrists and the knife beside her" the blonde woman continued, a picture of a pale girl with black hair has appeared on the right side of the screen. Then the newscaster glared at him, like he was the killer, "Why didn't you help her Yugi? You heard her screams and cry for help. WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER!" Just like on cue, blood dripped from Miyuki's eyes on the picture, her smile faded and her mouth was open in a silent scream.

Yugi sank back on his seat before running back to the comforts of him room, sweat dripping down from his forehead to his chin. His eyes were still wide in fear, the words echoing in his head like someone was hitting reply over and over again just to torture him.

_WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE HER?_

He didn't know that a pair of crimson eyes was watching him. Lips curved in a satisfied smile as he watched the young man's hysterics. Soon, he'll break down and come look for him. Soon, he'll own his very soul. _Soon, hikari, soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Therese: laughs evilly/**

**Daniella: Aw great! Your a psycho here**

**Therese: I'm not the only one XD By the way "Viletsus" means "Misery" in Estonia. I prefer to use their language because of two reasons: ONE! I love Kerli ^-^ TWO! I like how their language sound.. so creepy at the same time fascinating and out of the ordinary ^-^**

**Daniella: Please review and if you have any questions, pm her and before you ask, no, she can't afford to have too much OCs here so no guest appearances**

**Therese: Arigatou and Toodles ;P**


	4. Chapter 3

**Therese: I can't believe I haven't updated for months T~T**

**Daniella: The question is: do you still have readers?**

**Therese: I hope so. If I don't then, I blame college life /pouts/**

**Daniella: She's been a lot busier than she thought**

**Therese: On with the fic T~T**

* * *

><p>The tri-colored haired young man is holding the wrist of a young woman. She was on her knees, crying as she looked into those ruby eyes. She was pleading him to spare her life. "Please..." she breathed out as she sobbed uncontrollably. The teen just smiled at her before licking the exposed skin on her wrist. That's how she knew see can't do anymore to stop him. So, she closed her eyes; hang her head low and continued to cry as her life flashed before her eyes, waiting for her death.<p>

"Don't worry" He whispered as he placed his favorite knife's blade on the woman's wrist. "This will be slow and painful" he applied little pressure on the blade that drew out blood. "Don't you think that I'm actually doing you a favor?"

The woman looked at him again, her expression was of a confused child "P-pardon me?"

The young man kneeled down so that he could meet her eyes. "I know you want to end your misery. I know that you saw your boyfriend doing IT with another woman. I know that deep inside, you want to end that emotional pain that's cramming up in your heart."

How could this person know the cause of her grief? She looked at the floor before whispering, "But I don't want to die" she looked back up to see the ruby eyed teen laugh.

"You know," he kissed her wrist as mumbled against her skin "Physical pain is the only way to stop it"

"What's your name?"

"Yami" He answered as he pulled away. She cupped his chin with her free hand and moved closer so her face was inches away from Yami's. He made no move to stop her as she kissed him on his lips for a second. "What's that for?" He asked as soon as the young lady pulled away.

"Can I ask you a favor?" She ignored Yami's earlier question. When she got a nod of approval, she smiled and said "Could you kiss me again once you cut my wrist?" she turned her head to look at the ground again.

Before she knew it, a sharp pain went through her body and her breath hitched. Yami had slid the knife's blade against her skin, leaving a deep cut. Blood was flowing down her arm as she tried to catch her breath, tears stinging her eyes once again. Soft lips met hers, massaging her bottom lip. It made her forget about the pain and she wrapped her arms around her killer's neck, responding to the kiss.

Yami broke the kiss as she went limp on his arms. His clothing drenched in blood, he stood up and left a silver knife in the corpse's left hand. His face was void of emotion, like nothing happened.

"Was the kiss necessary?" he looked over his shoulder to see a pale boy about his age but a lot taller with white hair and reddish brown eyes. He was wearing a blue and white striped shirt, faded blue jeans and sneakers. "It's not like you to grant somebody's last wish before you kill them."

He smirked at the albino and looked back at the corpse below him "I'm in a generous mood, thief" He said before sitting on the bed, staining the white sheets with crimson red blood. "So don't spoil it," he closed his eyes but once they snapped open again, there was a dangerously alluring glint in it.

"At least you are one hundred percent healthy again," the so-called "thief" said as he noted the sudden change of Yami's complexion. His eyes got their mischievous spark back, his skin was no longer wan and the dark circles from the other day were gone. He was as beautiful as he remembered the first time Yami was turned into a Viletsus like him not so long ago. Not that he LIKES the young man in front of him but he just noted how good-looking he was with his carefree antics though he'll never say that out loud. It'll just a reason for Yami to have an ego boost and he doesn't want that. "Now, what was wrong with her?" he kneeled down to examine the girl. Her long black hair was now soaked with her own blood and her white nightgown as well.

Before Yami could answer, a fog of black clouds suddenly appeared from the down and once it cleared out, Daniella and Therese where standing before them. Daniella was leaning on the wall, arms crossed over her bust looking quite regal and she was wearing an unreadable expression that is not even visible in her eyes. The hair that was gathered in front was now loose to reveal to be asymmetric fringes that covers her eyebrows and frames her face which made her features more intimidating that before. She was wearing a sleeveless coat that was cropped below her chest and halfway to her midriff with minx fur framing the hoodie and neatly resting on the crook of neck and shoulders. Under the coat was a black halter neck top which was also sleeveless that follows the curves of her body with gold linings on the rim of the clothing. Matching the top was tattered jeans; a knee high leather gothic boots with the insignia of the Viletsus on the tongue and silver metal toecaps. On the other hand, Therese was standing beside her, arms crossed behind her in an innocent pose with a childish smile. She's wearing what seemed to a red orange school uniform that loosely hangs on her petite body with sky blue notched collars and French cuffed sleeves; a black necktie that also has the mark of the Viletsus; A plain black velvety collar on her neck; blue pleated-skirt; black school shoes with matching knee high socks. Therese's curly black hair was tied to high pigtails; her fringe was divided to three: one rest on the bridge of her nose and the two on the sides framing her face and in when it reached her chin "Oh, great! The Gemini sisters are here," he acknowledged, plopping down on the bed and totally ignoring the irritated look Daniella was sending him.

Suddenly, he felt somebody straddling his waist. He opened his eyes to stare into deep pools of crimson red. "This is a nice position Daniella but I don't do my own sister" He said with a smirk once the red orbs faded to chocolate brown. The aforementioned girl didn't move, she grabbed the front of Yami's shirt whispering "Where's the pendant?"

Yami yawned and pried Daniella's fingers open so he could free himself from her hold. "I don't know what you mean my dear sister."

"ANSWER ME!" Daniella's scream rang throughout the room making the occupants wince. Yami just stared at her. His sister was making a huge fuss about a pendant that HE owns. It was none of her business whether he has it or not. "Yami…" she whispered dangerously low "My dear brother. Where's. The. God. Damn. PUZZLE?"

He laughed at how the scream echoed in the room. He found this amusing, most especially the part that his own sister was on top of him and looked so pissed off. _Maybe it was time to stop playing around and tell her what she desperately wants to know,_ he thought as he tried to sit up but Daniella just pushed him back down. "You are not going anywhere until you answer the fucking question," his thoughts was right, it was time to stop. Daniella looked as if she is going to kill him if he stalls her further.

Yami grabbed Daniella's coat and pulled her down so that her ear was near his mouth. "I'll tell you but you have to kiss me first," at that Daniella pulled away and grabbed his face, towering over him.

"Stop playing around Yami,"

"Fine" he pouted "I think I left it with a kid about our age but looked a lot like an eight year old."

"YOU WHAT?" she almost clawed out Yami's face though reddish lines was visible on his face because Daniella dragged her hand down to grab the front of his shirt again. "Get it back or I'M GONNA KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS."

Bakura wrapped his arms around Daniella's waist and lifted her off the ruby eyed teen before she does further damage to her own brother. "Whoa. Whoa. Easy there tigress." He said he dropped Daniella on her feet.

"And you!" Daniella jabbed her pointing finger on Bakura's chest making him stumble back, adding "You are going to make sure he does what he is told or YOU'LL SUFFER THE SAME FATE!" the room suddenly shook as Daniella yelled the last sentence before walking towards the door. Shadows wrapped around her and she faded away before she reached the door.

"Geez…" Bakura breathe out as soon as the young lady disappeared from the room. "What a succubus." Then a whistle rang through the room and they remembered the other girl was still in the room.

"I heard that" Therese said, finally letting her presence be recognized.

"You're a cool girl, Therese" Bakura said to the girl, "You won't tell right?"

Therese laughed at how nervous Bakura looked. "Don't worry my dear. I won't tell" she turned her attention to Yami who was now sitting up with a thoughtful look on his face. "And why did you give the puzzle to a mere mortal?" she has a serious tone in her voice that they rarely hear.

Yami gave out a chuckle "For fun" after he said that three of them disappeared from the room as soon as they heard somebody trying to open the door. No traces that they were they were there. The bed sheet that was stained a while ago was clear of blood.

A young man entered the room and soon found himself screaming as he found the corpse of the young girl on the floor. He cradled her head, mumbling apologizes to the lifeless form he held in his arms. Tears were rolling down his face. He didn't know that three pairs of glowing red eyes were watching his misery in amusement. One of them was standing on a branch, leaning against the bark of the oak tree a serious look on his handsome face, the raven haired girl sitting on the branch at the feet of the other two; a childish grin painted on her lips and the other with white hair had his hands in his pockets with the same grin.

* * *

><p><strong>Therese: evil laugh/**

**Daniella and Yami: O/O WHAT THE HELL, THERESE?**

**Therese: But you have to admit that was fun**

**Yugi: ^-^U Now I'm scared of what you are planning for me?**

**Daniella: Now for the cliffhanger questions: What is the real reason why Yami gave Yugi the pendant?**

**Yami: Why was Daniella so pissed about it?**

**Yugi: What's the secret of the Viletsus?**

**Therese: Anyway review and Please answer this question because I can't decide for myself: Should I change the rating of this story?**

**Everyone: TOODLES!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Therese: Remember those times when I write a long chapter? XD**

**Daniella: Yes?**

**Therese: THIS IS ONE OF THEM XD**

**Daniella: ^-^U Good for you**

**Therese: /nods/ ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Yugi looked at his reflection in utter shock. His appearance was back to normal. His skin got its pinkish hue back, his eyes had its old sparkle plus the dark circles under them were gone as well and he didn't feel dizzy. The young man was glad to see that he have recovered over night but one thing still bothers him: was he really sick that past week? Then the hallucinations that have been bothering him the same week also came to mind. The model, Miyuki, that died on the same time he heard those screams. Jeffry, the business tycoon, was reported dead minutes after he saw that flash of red in his vision. What confused him the most was his dream last night, that horrible dream where he held a knife and killed a young woman.

He splashed his face with water and dabbed the towel on his face before heading downstairs to join his grandfather for breakfast to let him now he was feeling a lot better now. Yugi reminded himself to erase last night's dream from his head because just thinking about the blood that covered his hands in that dream was making him nauseous. Plus, he doesn't want to further worry his grandfather.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and headed for the kitchen, he was greeted by the smell of pancakes and freshly brewed coffee. "Wow," he said as he sat on one of the chairs around the small wooden dining table. "Smells good, granpa"

Suguroku flinched before turning around to find that it was only Yugi. "You scared me, my boy." Yugi chuckled as his grandfather turned around to flip the pancake. "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes," he answered as he adjusted his school uniform then looked at his grandfather who was now putting the plate of pancakes in front of him and sat down across from him. "Much better, thank you grandpa." The old man gave him a weary look that he knew so well. This was one of the times Suguroku would try to convince him to stay home just to be sure but Yugi has made up his mind that he will go to school today. There was just a mysterious voice telling him that he should.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Suguroku started as he sipped some of his coffee. "Couldn't you just-"

"No granpa," he interrupted with a beaming smile to assure his grandfather that he was fine. "I feel perfect." Perfect? Where did come from? Yugi never use that word to describe himself in anyway, never had the feeling that he should. This just came out of the blue for some reason and for some reason it felt… right.

Suguroku just nodded at him and returned to reading the newspaper that was resting on the table. "Aren't you over accessorized with that pyramid thingy around your neck?" he said, noting the giant pendant hanging on the chain that was around Yugi's neck.

The amethyst eyed boy looked down to see that he did have the pendant on him. Why did he have it on? He didn't even realized that he took it out of his closet where he hid it and he also vaguely recalled throwing it to the wall that it shattered into small puzzle pieces. Now the question is repeated in his head, why did he it on?

Before he could answer, the old man stood up upon hearing the bell from the door of the game shop ring. He was muttering something about the fashion sense nowadays that made Yugi forget about puzzle around his neck and giggle.

**/*/*/**

Joey and Yugi walked side by side to their lockers that was conveniently next to one another when Tea and Tristan greeted them and immediately asked Yugi if he was feeling better. The young man would answer and more questions would be thrown at him by his friends.

Joey was about to pick up his bag when a guy accidentally bumped on him, making him fall on the ground with a loud 'thud.' "HEY WATCH IT!" the blonde shouted out of frustrations as the man muttered apologies, bowing his head before continuing on his way. Joey just scratched the back of his head when he noticed the depressing aura radiating from the man and turned to his friends. "What was that all about?"

"Didn't you hear?" Tea started, trying to shed some light on the subject for the three clueless boys. "Elizabeth Herald committed suicide last night. Daisuke was the one who found her dead in her room."

Yugi looked at Tea with wide eyes. Elizabeth was a girl from his art class. He also noted how similar the girl from his dream was from Elizabeth. But why did he dream of her? More importantly, why did he have a dream of killing her? Yugi and Elizabeth rarely talk. If they did, it will be about art class or one of them needs to borrow something from the other. Other than that, they are complete strangers to each other.

"What's that gotta do with Daisuke?" Joey said that interrupted Yugi's trance.

"Elizabeth," Tristan said with a snap of his fingers "Isn't she Daisuke's other girlfriend?" Tea nodded to confirm that Tristan was right.

"Wait!" Yugi spoke for the first time since they started talking about the suicide, "Other?" Tea sighed and was about to explain to Yugi when the something else caught their attention.

They watched as a group of teenagers came strutting in. One of them has blonde curly hair and purple eyes. She was wearing the uniform differently, the pink school jacket was unbuttoned and so was the first three button of the white box pleat dress shirt to show some of her breast. The girl was also wearing purple boots. The only appropriate part of her uniform was that the dress shirt was tucked in her blue skirt. The blonde girl was walking beside another female with curly black hair that was tied in high pigtails with blue ribbons. This girl was the only one who was wearing the uniform correctly if you didn't include the black velvet choker around her neck, the silver thigh strap that has the letter "V" on her left thigh and the black and white striped legwarmers. In front of the two girls were two tanned boys. Both looked almost identical, long sandy blonde hair that reaches their shoulder and lavender eyes. The only difference is that the hair of the other one was spiked up and looked more mischievous than the other one. The innocent looking of the two is wearing the uniform correctly white the other has the blue jacket unbutton to reveal a black top inside. Also, they were holding hands.

The ones leading them looked more dangerous. A male with white hair and chocolate brown eyes. The blue school jacket was unbuttoned and so was the first two buttons of the white dress shirt inside it. The albino was walking in between a girl and another boy. The vixen looking female has brown hair that is cascading to her thighs with fringes to frame her face. Her eyes were the same shade of brown but unreadable. The pink jacket was unbuttoned, the dress shirt was buttoned all the way through with the blue bowtie but it was untucked. Also, she was wearing black knee high gothic boots. The last person in the pack was a young man with ruby-red eyes. He looked a lot like Yugi except that his hair has three blonde streaks going upward. The uniform jacket was hanging on shoulder to show that the black top he was wearing was sleeveless. The pants were skin tight and paired with black leather shoes with dark blue straps. A belt-like chocker around his neck and silver ankhs on both his wrists adds a little to his already perfect looks. In fact, all of them looked perfect in their own way but they looked like trouble at the same time.

Yugi stared at his look alike with wide eyes. He was screaming on the inside but his eyes never left the young man. The events from last week starting from the bus stop came flooding back and he unconsciously grabbed the chain around his neck where the upside-down pyramid hangs. Then amethyst met ruby as the two locked eyes. His grip on the chain tighten when the owner of those mesmerizing eyes smirked at him but looked away to continue on his way. Somehow, it irked Yugi for unknown reason but he shrugged it off, telling himself that it might have something to do with the fact that he came to school with an empty stomach, no thanks to that arrogant imbecile (as Yugi now preferred to call him).

A high pitched squeal broke his trance and averted his gaze towards Tea, who was looking at his look-alike. "HE LOOKED THIS WAY! HE TOTALLY LOOKED THIS WAY!" Tea said, acting like a total fan girl. Yugi looked around and noticed that almost all the girls were looking at the "arrogant imbecile" with dreamy eyes. Some were tailing the group just to get a closer look at each of them but mostly on the ruby-eyed teen. He didn't know why but he felt… jealous. Yugi wanted to poke their eyes out so that they won't ever give him those looks again.

"Big deal!" Joey said with annoyance lacing his voice. By the looks of it, Joey was jealous of the attention the pack of trouble-looking teens was getting. "They walk in here like they own this place and they get a fan club following them?"

"THE GIRLS WERE HOT!" Tristan blurted out that made Joey looked at him with his "are-you-kidding-me" stare. "What?"

"Well, at least Yugi is with me in this one," Joey said as they started to walk to their classrooms. "Right, Yug?"

Yugi nodded eagerly. "Yes! Because the guy Tea is drooling over took my breakfast last Monday," Yugi said with a pout. Joey hooked his arm around Yugi's shoulder and started talking about planning to show those teens that this school wasn't theirs for the taking.

**/*/*/**

_Third period. Still no sign of that imbecile, _Yugi sighed in relief as once he was done scanning the room from his sit. The young man was happy yet a little bit disappointed that the ruby-eyed teen wasn't in any of his classes so far. By now, Yugi was sure that he has a different schedule. He grinned at the thought that he won't be dealing with the only nuisance in his life.

His grin faded when the person he was just thinking about walked in with the brunette and one of the blonde twins. Yugi groaned and slammed his head on the table that caught the attention of the arrogant imbecile.

Yami was on the other side of the room, looking at Yugi who was sitting on the seat on the far left corner of the room. He was pleased to see that the amethyst-eyed boy had understood the silent message he sent him that morning and had come to school as instructed. The reason why he was here was still bothering him. Yami was confused at the same time delighted when Daniella announced that they would be going to Domino High. He didn't bother to ask his sister about the sudden command and just took advantage of it. He was going to have fun dragging his little one to deep despair while he was here.

Yugi looked up and saw the young man walking towards him. He looked around to find an empty seat on his right and turned around to look at Joey who was sitting behind him. "Joey! Seat beside-"

"Is this seat taken?" he heard the baritone voice ask from behind him. He was hoping that it was one of the twins but knew better. Yugi looked up at Yami who was looking at him with mischief sparkling in his eyes. That can't be good, right?

"Of course not," Joey suddenly answered for him. Yugi wanted to kill Joey right then and there. Thanks to him, he has to seat next to the ruby-eyed idiot for one whole hour, five days a week, for the whole year. _Oh_ _Joy_, he thought as he watched his look-alike maneuver his way to sit beside him, tempted to trip him so that he will fall face first, as he did so.

"Hey," Yami started but Yugi ignored him. "Okay."

Yugi gave him sideways glance before he shifted his gaze to the front of the room where the teacher walked in with a bunch of papers in his hands and comically trips. The papers we're flying everywhere and the students just laughed but some tried to help. He also tried to stand and help but a hand stopped him.

"So," Yami held on Yugi's arm to keep him place. "Missed me?"

"We just met once," Yugi said trying so hard to not strangle him. _His not worth it Yugi, _he chanted to remind himself that violence won't solve this problem. Wait, when did he start thinking of actually using force? Okay, something was officially _WRONG_ with him. It's either that or the ruby-eyed teen is just annoying as hell. Did he just cuss? Oh well. Then he felt like all eyes were on them.

"WE'RE GONNA BRING NIKAIDOU-SENSEI TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE!" one of the students shouted, so all eyes were on him before helping their teacher out of the room.

Yugi sighed and started doodling on is notebook. "What's your name?" the baritone voice asked.

"Yugi." He answered bluntly, trying so hard not to look at the smirk that was on his seatmates face. It will only make him jump oin him and punch that pretty face of his. Okay, he's thinking violent thoughts again and did he just call the annoying imbecile "pretty"?

"I'm Yami. Do you live near by?"

"Yes."

"Want to have lunch together?"

"No."

"Are you always this snobbish?"

"NO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted and stood up from his seat because of frustration. This man was getting on his nerves. Yugi didn't know that he caught everybody's attention. Same of the students were confused and most of the female students were furious that he just yelled at the imbecile.

"I was just asking," Yami said, his smirk getting wider. He was enjoying this. By the looks of it, little Yugi was irritated by his presence.

Yugi glared at him before gathering his things. He ignored what Joey was saying and started to walk to the door so he could leave with Joey tailing him. Though before he could get to the door, Yami was already blocking his way and he bumped on his chest. "Where are you going?"

"Somewhere far away from you and your ego," Yugi told him that only made Yami chuckle and the blonde behind him shock. "What's funny?

"You."

"WHY YOU-?"

"I'm terribly sorry," a female voice interrupted. Yugi's eyes went wide as he tried to remember whose voice it belonged to. It sounded familiar, but this time it was a good kind of familiar. Yami just glared at the figure beside Joey, who was on the other hand was staring at the girl. "Is my brother bothering you?"

Yugi turned around to see the brunette from earlier who was now gaping at him. Why didn't he notice it earlier? The hair, the eyes, that voice. He only knew one person who looked like that. That person who was with him when his parents died. That person who suddenly disappeared. "Daniella?"

"Y-Yugi?" the vixen whispered. All the memories of the past came flooding back to him and tears suddenly filled his eyes. The car accident, the time he tried to take his own life but was stopped, the time he felt a presence watching him like a hawk but he knew who it was. Those memories flashed before him like a slideshow of pictures in his brain. Though those memories where painful, he smiled at the sight of his long lost friend. Yugi didn't know is that, she was not as happy as he was. In fact, she's terrified for his life. Jer gaze was on the pendant hanging around his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Therese: YAY! I GOT THROUGH THE WHOLE CHAPTER WITHOUT THE MENTION OF BLOOD XD<strong>

**Daniella: -_-; /sarcastic/ Hoorah**

**Therese: Tell me what you think! TOODLES!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Therese: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! MWUAH MWUAH TSUP TSUP! XD**

**Daniella: She's happy that a lot of you are reviewing, alerting and adding both "Sorry, I have Amnesia!" and "I'm Here" to your favorites.  
><strong>

**Therese: Both stories were a challenge to write at the same time because they WAY to different from each other.**

**Yami: And she would like to apologize for the long wait**

**Yugi: She has been busy with a presentation for tomorrow**

**Therese: So... ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

A loud clanking was heard on the rooftop of the school building. The students below seemed oblivious to the sound and continued on their way but a certain amethyst eyed student looked at the wired fence panels surrounding the top of the building before turning his attention back to his friends.

The source of the noise that seemed to be a fracas was the pack; we know them as the Viletsus. Daniella has Yami pinned against the fence. Her hand has a handful of Yami's shirt and was currently lifting him up at least one foot from the ground. Yami's face was twisted in pain but his sister looks as if she doesn't care. He could barely breathe but he knew he wouldn't die.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Daniella screamed that made the others flinch. "You gave the pendant to Yugi? What were you thinking?" But there was no reply from his brother and all she could do was hiss at him before he slammed him against the fence.o

The metal wires clinked again and Yami groaned. The thin strips of metal were digging in his skin but not deep enough to draw out blood. Though, it still stings even through the material of the jacket hanging on his shoulder like a cape and the sleeveless shirt he was wearing. To think, Daniella was only using a hand to assault him. He can't imagine the pain he would feel if she decides to actually use both to slam him against a wall or worst.

"That item you gave him..." Daniella said in a dangerous low tone. The thought of a mere mortal possessing an item made by Lucifer himself made her shiver to the core. She remembered the last person who "accidentally" found the pendant. The power it wielded made this person crazy. Crazy enough to commit suicide, refusing to be like them to live on.

This person was dear to her and he couldn't forgive Yami for what he had done. The grudge she felt towards his own brother only intensified that resulted her to disown him. To think, that her own brother was the reason she was miserable. Daniella didn't want to be like… a monster. Even though Bakura tried consoling her, she couldn't bare the sight of killing those people once she saw the loneliness etched on their eyes and the guilt they felt upon remembering those they inflicted pain.

"_An eye for an eye, right?" Bakura said to her. He leaned on the opposite wall where Daniella was curled in a ball; her head was buried in her arms. "Lala?" the albino's voice was mocking but the look on his face was of a concerned friend._

Yami saw the glazed look and quickly took advantage of it. He pushed himself off the fence wall, causing them both to fall on the floor with an audible 'thud' and 'crack'.

Daniella looked up at Yami, who was straddling her legs and holding her wrist together above her head. Blood was pooling under Daniella's brown hair. Malik took a step forward to stop the siblings upon seeing the red liquid but was held back by Marik. Not wanting his lover getting involved in another of their bloody arguments. "I have enough of you scolding me about my actions," Yami said through clenched teeth. He was oblivious to the fact that Daniella was severely injured.

"I'm older that you and DON'T! You. Forget. THAT!" the booming of the crimson eyed teen's voice rivaled the other's piercing screech that those with them flinched visibly. As expected from the vixen, she didn't move. She just looked at Yami; waiting for him to say more.

Noting Daniella's expressionless face, he shook his head slowly. "You should act like it," the brunette finally lowered her voice. This has caught Yami off guard. She would usually just yell back, not caring if there are other people around them. "You are a selfish brat that doesn't even listen to other's opinion."

"And what does that make you?" Yami hissed. Daniella started chuckling before looking at her brother, hatred evident on her eyes.

"I rather not answer," She could feel her consciousness fading due to the amount of blood she was loosing. Arguing with the spiky haired boy will only cause more damage the she would actually need to bathe in deep crimson misery to regain her energy back. "Get off me." Daniella said weakly.

Yami looked at the pool of deep red under them and quickly got up. He didn't want to injure her sister this badly. Even though they are immortal, they still feel the sensation of death. They have limits. "I-I" He stuttered he was about to help Daniella up but his hand was slapped away. It was a weak slap that it felt more like she just gently pushed his hand away.

"Don't touch me," Daniella breathe out. "Ever." That was the last word the younger Sennen said before she completely lost consciousness.

A snicker was heard from the group that only belonged to a certain raven haired lady. "Pathetic," Yami flinched at that and looked at the child-like demon who was, to his surprised, standing behind him. He noticed how Therese's eyes change from the loving brown to those red serpent orbs. "At this rate, the task at hand won't be accomplished at the time I expect," she turned her eyes to Yami who lost all his color upon seeing those killer, crazy eyes. "You are one hell of a trouble maker, Yami. Then again," Therese then shifted her gaze to the brunette. "Your sister is a complete imbecile for trusting you with the millennium puzzle." She lightly kicked the moving form laying on the ground before she was harshly shoved against the wire fence.

Yami took out his red Swiss army knife and pointed it at Therese's neck. "Take that back," the words automatically came out of his mouth. Though Daniella pushed him away, it will never stop him from protecting his little sister. It was the reason why he had put himself in this position. Was it also the reason why the brunette hated him so much? Or was it the fact that he was the one that led her best friend to the path of self-destruction? Whatever the reason is, she seemed to hold on to the memory and on the grudge until now.

"In fact," Therese said casually, her ruby serpent eyes gleaming with mischief. "I saw in a vision of mine that somebody close and dear to your heart will die. Would it be Daniella?" Yami pushed the edge of his knife against the girl's throat. "Or would it be little Yugi?" that is when Yami snapped. With one quick flick of his wrist, Yami dragged the knife across Therese's throat. The blood dripped to his hand and stained his knife.

The others quickly pried Yami off the bleeding young woman. Bakura has put his arms around the smaller man's waist, lifting him up from the ground. While Marik, with difficulty, took the knife off Yami's hands, not without getting a few cuts here and there because of the boy's thrashing. Malik was crouched down beside Therese, who was gasping for air and had a hand over her bleeding throat and Mai was beside Daniella.

"Are you okay?" Malik said, trying to see the damage but Therese smacked his hand away.

"I'm fine," Malik quickly backed away when he saw that cruel, taunting red serpent eyes.

They all looked at the door when they heard the doorknob move. Bakura thought he was the only sane one to lead the pack and quickly spat out orders. "Malik! Marik! Take Therese somewhere secluded within school grounds. Mai go with them and make sure they follow my order and they stay WITHIN school grounds." he looked at the injured girl in Marik and Malik's arm. "Be sure to heal yourself before the bell rings."

"Will do," Therese choked out before she disappeared with the blonde twins and Mai. Bakura then knocked the wind out of Yami while muttering an apology, not to Yami but to Daniella, before leaving the premises and the unconscious form of the brunette behind.

**/*/*/**

After struggling for five minutes or so, Yugi finally got the door open. He heard a lot of screaming from the rooftop. Not to mention, a flash of red in his vision. When that happens, he knew that it was not a good sign. Two people were reported dead after he saw that flash of red. If someone dies for the third time, he won't be able to forgive himself. So, he stood up and rushed to the school rooftop, with his friends tailing behind him with confused expressions.

"YUGI?" Tea said a little worried and doubting Yugi's sanity. "What's going on?"

"You're freaking us out," Tristan added but was ignored by Yugi who quickly swung the door open and gasped making the other three even more worried. "Yugi?" No response. "Yugi? Dude? What's on the rooftop?"

"B-bring her to the nurse's office" Yugi stuttered, taking a step back.

"Yugi? What's out there?" Joey who has been quiet the whole time step around Yugi and was equally unnerved by what he saw. Laying there was the brown eyed vixen from class a while ago. Not only was she laying unconscious on the ground, she was swimming in what looks like her own blood. "WHAT THE-?

"BRING HER TO THE NURSE'S OFFICE! QUICK!" Yugi finally ordered and Joey picked up the girl like a groom would do to his bride and ran to the direction of the nurse's office. Not caring about the blood seeping in the material of his white shirt. The other three following close behind. All of them were pale and terrified that it might be too late

**/*/*/**

Therese slumped down on the ground leaning against the wall of the school building. Malik, Marik and Mai were towering over her with disappointed looks on their faces. "What?" the raven haired woman said, her brown orbs were void of emotions.

"What did you mean about the vision?" Mai asked, worry evident on her voice. Daniella seemed to have grown on her that she felt like the brunette was her own sister. Knowing that she might die just… freaked her out.

The young girl laughed, her voiced seemed to echo around them. "Yami will be faced with such a heart break that he'll either go on a killing rampage or commit suicide." Her eyes slowly turned to those serpent ones and she said with a dangerous low tone, "And I'm gonna make sure it happens."

* * *

><p><strong>Therese: I won't make this long because it's 12 in the morning here so tell me what you think and toodles ^-^<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

The young brunette stood over the grave of her best friend. She wore a beautiful black dress that flows down to her ankles with black ruffles and a ribbon resting on the small of her back. Her head hang low so that her asymmetric fringes were hiding her eyes. The tears were masked by the rain that was heavily pouring down, soaking her black shoes and the white rose that lay on the foot of the tombstone with mud. She stood there alone, making the shadows of despair dance around her and feed on her negative emotions.

After all, it is rare for a creature like her to dwell on these very emotions she inflicts on mortals for these very shadows to feed on.

_Pathetic…_

She was feeling a mixture of sadness and anger. The sudden—no—the expected death of the young girl that was supposedly the lover of his brother, Yami, was devastating because of the fact that her lover was also her murderer.

_Ironic…_

She was driven to insanity that she had grabbed a knife and stab herself countless of times shouting things like: "Make it stop!" "Leave me alone!" and "I can't take it anymore!" Daniella tried to stop her a little too late. All she could do was watch helplessly as she took her last breath, both girls covered in her blood.

An umbrella shielded her from the rain but she didn't bother to look up to see who the kind soul that was now accompanying her was. She couldn't care less.

"You might catch a cold dear sister," Well, forget about the comment a while ago. This person doesn't have a soul. Daniella's fingers' twitched. She wanted to pull out that she kept hidden in a holster strapped on her leg, under the balloon skirt and shoot him. Just for the satisfaction of inflicting pain on this person, even though she knows that he won't suffer the same fate as the one laying on the grave they stood in front of.

"That's highly unlikely," she replied harshly, eyes fixated still on the words on the tombstone, reading it over and over again.

"You are trembling," Yami simply said, taking off his coat to wrap it around his sister.

Daniella swatted it away with one quick swing of her arm. The black coat landed on the muddy ground, staining the fabric. "I don't need your concern," Yami noticed that her eyes were puffy and red. Could she be crying over the death of this mortal? Daniella shifted her gaze back to the tombstone again, reading the words one last time. "In fact," she turned to leave and said coldly. "I don't need you at all."

Yami just watched his sister walk away. Even though deep inside, those words killed him but he can't let anybody know, not even his sister.

_Painful…_

**/*/*/**

Yami woke up from his dream. He clutched his chest where his heart was beating rapidly. The pain of Daniella disowning him made itself present. The pain of the mistake he made long ago to his supposedly lover and _salvation._

"Good of you to actually wake up," he heard the albino's taunting voice from his right.

"Where am I?" he asked, noticing the white walls of the room, the lone wooden desk at the corner near the door, the olive green curtains covering the windows and the other unoccupied beds to his left. _Nurse's office,_ he thought.

"And right you are, kingling," Bakura said without looking up from his novel.

Yami glanced at the white haired man and said, "Why not pretend that you didn't read my mind and answered the question thief?"

The so-called thief smirked, sensing the piecing glare that was sent to his direction. "I wouldn't want to insult you intelligence now, would I?" he replied then added: "Then again, I should have done that." He laughed maniacly, bleding with the tri-color haired teen's growl.

Bakura loves to make fun of him whenever he gets the chance. He tends to get under his skin. The mere sight of the thief turns his smile upside-down because he knows what was coming once the albino starts opening his mouth. Yami doesn't understand how his sister stands Bakura's obnoxious behavior.

At the mere thought of his sister, he remembered what had happened earlier before everything blacked out.

_"I saw in a vision that somebody close and dear to your heart will die. Will it be Daniella? Or will it be little Yugi?"_

A vision from Therese. A horrifying vision. She was never wrong once she speaks it out. It scared Yami. Little did he know that it terrified all of them.

He quickly stood up and started walking calmly out the door, trying to hide his haste to leave and check on both his sister and Yugi.

Before he can turn the knob on the door, a hand grabbed him on his arm and turned him around so he could face whoever that is who had the nerve of stopping him.

"Where do you think you are going?" the white haired thief asked, looking quite irritated.

"Home." Yami answered like it was the most obvious thing in the whole world. He was lying though.

"School's not over yet," Bakura said, his voice and expression was serious. "We haven't seen Seto Kai-"

"He is the least of my problems," Yami cut him off. He removed Bakura's grip from his arm gently that shocked the thief.

"Kaiba is your problem. If you didn't let him go, he would have been dead by now."

Yami glared at Bakura and jabbed him on his chest with his index finger. "Why? Didn't Daniella do the same thing years ago? Yugi should have been dead as well and yet here he is, walking around the school hallway and I never see you scolding her about it."

"Don't you dare speak about her like that!" Bakura snapped. How dare Yami talk like that about his own sister? "He's cleaning your mess for you-"

"And I'm doing the same for her! Fair, right?"

Bakura started laughing hysterically that confused the other. He didn't know what was funny about what he just said. "Fair?" Bakura said in between laughs before it died down to chuckles. "You don't know the meaning of the word 'fair', Yami."

Yami just looked at him blankly, daring him to explain what he just said. To give him reasons why he was wrong when he said it was even between him and Daniella.

"Was it fair that you have taken away Daniella's life?" Bakura paused, searching Yami's eyes and found the emotions he was looking for: Guilt, anger and sorrow. Black flames were dancing around them. "And Kiley's?"

Yami punched Bakura right in the nose, watching him stumble back a few feet away.

Bakura wiped away the blood that came out of his nose, snickering as he did so. "Did I strike a nerve kingling?" he provoked, waiting for the next blow to come.

Yami picked him up by the collar of his school jacket with one hand. Bakura noticed the glazed look in his eyes. It held a promise, one that says that eternal hell would break loose. Though Bakura was already immune to that look, what scares him was the damage that might be done to both himself and the nurse's office. It would be hard to explain that an extraordinary being has destroyed the school's clinic and that Bakura was immortal that is why he was still alive considering the damage he would have after the rampage. Nobody will believe that.

Before Yami could land another punch, the door swung open stopping Yami's action.

Joey rushed in with an unconscious Daniella in his arms. His once white under shirt was now soaked in red blood. "Where's the nurse?!" he demanded, panic evident on his voice.

Yami vaguely heard Bakura's reply as he looked at his sister who was hanging limply in the blonde's arms. He took note of the damage he has done.

The dried blood on Daniella's hair, that looked a lot shorter than when they first stepped foot on school grounds. A few more droplets of blood were trailing down the brown strands to the floor in an audible pitter patter. The pale complexion of the young brunette that made her looked almost dead if not for the rising and falling of her chest to indicate that she was indeed breathing.

Was this his doing?

"Move!" Joey shouted as he shoved Yami out of the way, snapping him out of his trance.

Yugi, Tea and Tristan soon appeared, stopping to catch their breaths, just in time to see Joey shove away the tri-colored haired teen to set the injured girl on the bed.

Yugi looked at Yami, who was drained of all his color, eyes glazed over by different emotions but one stood out: Guilt. Was he responsible for this?

"I'm taking her home," Yami said, finally regaining his composure from the shock of seeing his sister's condition.

"No," Yugi countered. "Wait for the nurse to give you permission to take her home."

Yami gave Yugi a cold glare, replying "We have a personal doctor that could look over the injuries."

Yugi held his ground, shocking Bakura. Those piercing eyes usually bring people to their knees, begging for mercy. Shaking anyone to the core when those crimson orbs stare at you with anger etched on them. "And by the timeyou get home, her blood would be drained out. Then what? Your so called—" Yugi made air quotes to emphasize the words "Personal Doctor." "—won't be able to do a thing." Yugi's facial expression soften as he looked directly in to those crimson pools, which, this time, held shock and continued with an equally soft tone, "Wait for the nurse and let her tend to Daniella's wounds, then you can take her home."

Bakura was taken aback. Now he knows why Yami took interest in this kid. Not only can he stand up and fight for what he thinks is right, but he cares for others more than anything. He looks like those who are hard to break. Not easily dragged into darkness. He looked at the kingling who had a small smirk on his face.

"Alright," Yami said in a hushed tone, the smirk looking like a small smile.

Then Tristan nudged Yugi, a worried expression on his eyes, "Sorry to interrupt your 'sermon' Yugi but if we don't look for the nurse now, what you just said might be proven true."

With that said, Tea, who was watching in awe at what she just heard from his usually timid friend, scrambled out of the room in search of the nurse. Joey gave both Yami and Bakura glares before following Tea out of the room with Tristan on his tail to help with the search. Bakura on the other hand, just snickered and started walking calmly out of the door, mumbling "Mortals these days are in so much haste. Their search will be futile for the nurse is in the cafeteria getting food for me and her. I might as well go get her."

That left Yugi and Yami alone inside the office; the ticking of the clock was the only sound that could be heard.

"It was nice of you to care for my sister," Yami started, he needed to break the silence between them. It was suffocating. He needs to say something to the center of his interest, anything in this situation.

Yugi looked confused at the sudden change in his look-a-like's tone. The cockiness was gone and so was the venom of sarcasm in his voice. It was pure, sincere, and even desperate to break the silence. "I-it was nothing. I'll d-do ma-my best to he-help out." He was stuttering! For the first time in front of the person who made him realize he was capable of hating someone to the core, he stuttered. Yugi felt more like his old self.

A baritone chuckle echoed throughout the room which made Yugi turn away, a blush adoring his face. He didn't know why but, Yami seem to give him mixed emotions. Yami brings out the worst of him yet he doesn't mind.

The tri-colored haired boy absently clutched the chain that was around his neck where the triangular pendant was dangling, momentarily lost in his own world before he realized that the owner of the necklace was in front of him.

Taking it off, he handed the necklace to its rightful owner.

Yami just stared at him in wonder, before another set of chuckles escaped his lips. "Keep it," he said casually. He took the necklace from Yugi's hand and replaced it around the other's neck.

"Seriously?" Yugi, this time, gave him a look of utter disbelief and confusion. The pendant was made of real gold! And he was just giving it away to a person he barely knew? "It looks old. Doesn't it hold any value to you or your family?"

Yami shook his head to a no. "It's just for fashion. So I don't mind giving it away."

"You're weird." Yami laughed out when Yugi made the remark, though the smaller of the two didn't quite catch the joke in his statement. He was just being blunt.

Once Yami got his laughter under control, he wiped a tear that was threatening to fall because of the lack of air before asking. "Hey, you want to hang out tomorrow?"

Again, Yugi stared at him like he was crazy or something but soon, a warm and gentle smile caught Yami off guard. Who knew that the little one would look this adorable? Before Yugi can accept or deny the offer, they heard screams of pure horror from outside. Yugi's vision flashed red. He heard Yami scream his name before his the red faded to pitch black.

**/*/*/**

Bakura walked down the hallway, pissed off not because he was forced to join the "Dweeb Squad" (as he now preferred to call the bunch of imbeciles Yami's prey call friends). No, that wasn't the reason. It was because the food he was promised was a big lie!

When he arrived at the cafeteria kitchen, no one was there. Only a trace that somebody was making sandwiches but wasn't able to finish it. He was fuming mad when he realized the nurse failed to finish preparing the meal promised to him. So, he trashed the cafeteria kitchen before bumping into the pointy headed freak and got dragged into their search party.

And now, there he was, walking idly around the school hallway, looking for the Ra damned nurse. _I swear! I'm gonna slit her throat for making me wait for nothing! I had to endure being around the kingling just to wait for the freaking food!_He thought, mumbling curses as he made no effort to accomplish the task at hand.

Just then, Joey ran past him, shouting something over his shoulder. The world seemed to be in a slow motion at the news thrown to him and he, too, started running.

Soon enough, both boys were at the courtyard of the school were everybody was gathered, looking up in horror. Students, teachers, janitors, everyone was there. "Get down from there, ma-boy!" The principal shouted, sheen of sweat covering his terror-stricken face.

"Please!" Bakura heard a familiar voice said. He looked at the left side of the principal where a blond woman was standing next to him. She was wearing an all-white nurse's uniform with her blonde hair tied in a neat bun. She had her hands framing her mouth in an attempt to increase the volume of her voice. "Think about what you are about to do!" So this is why the nurse was gone for too long.

The albino shifted his gaze to look at what everyone was making a big fuss about. There on the metal railings that border the school's rooftop was a student with black hair. He was standing on the narrow edge of the rooftop, holding on to the wire fence. The wind was playing with his hair, making his glazed eyes visible, while black cloud like flames dance around him which were only visible to him or any other viletsus on the vicinity.

At the thought of the group, he quickly searched the crowd for his "clan", abandoning the mutt, and found them under a shady tree, watching the scene unfold. Mai was leaning on the tree, her arms crossed over her bust. A look of disdain was etched on her pretty face. Marik and Malik were sitting tangled to each other. Marik has his arms wrapped around the other's neck from behind, amused at the sight while Malik just looked up, void of any emotions. Whatever he was feeling, he was hiding it quite well.

Bakura noticed that someone was missing from the group. A mischievous raven-haired someone. "Where's Therese?" the albino hissed once he reached the group.

Marik looked at him with an evil grin and pointed to where the black haired student was.

The white haired teen once again observed the scene. Sure enough, standing on the thick metal bar that's holding the wire fence was Therese. How could he have missed her? She was in plain sight though something was different about her.

Her hair that was usually tied in twin pigtails was now loose, the wind blowing it in different directions. The school uniform was replaced by a red orange corset that has a gold lining on the edge of the bust that has swirls meeting in the middle and shoots up to the collarbone. There's a diamond-shaped cut on the corset that shows her abdomen and gold borders that separates the skin to the fabric. A black skirt, which is attached to the corset, has a white translucent, net like layer on top that covers only half the length of skirt and the back portion that it look like a coat tail except for the fact that it's a petticoat with a black ribbon on the left side of her waist. The overall dress was paired with a pair of red stilettos. Only one leg (which is the left leg) is covered by a net-like material. Her lips lost its glossy red color and her usually brown mischievous twinkling eyes were replaced by dull red serpent eyes.

Bakura's eyes widen at realization dawned on him. The black flames, the changed appearance, why nobody seem to notice her even though she was in plain sight: _She's in her true form. _Bakura thought as he watched tentatively at what will transpire next.

Therese carefully sat down on the metal bar and whispered to the boy's ear "Don't listen to them. They don't know the pain you are being forced to go through," her child like voice seem to echo in his mind. "Go on Daisuke, let go of the railings and jump. You want to be with your dearest Elizabeth, right?"

The aforementioned boy untangled his fingers from the finger fence and stretched them out like how a bird would when it's spreading its wings. Just when he was about to let himself be pulled by gravity to his impending death, a high pitched voice shouted the boy's name. The black shadows retreated from Daisuke and seeped in to Therese's skin painfully, like hundreds of needles were being pushed in to her flesh all at the same time.

Regardless of the pain, Therese just winced and glared at the cause of the blinding pain.

"Mi-Miyaki? Is that you?" her prey stuttered, his eyes fixated on the girl with red hair and bright green eyes which held worry for him.

"What are you doing up there?!" she scolded but her voice was broken by fright. "Get down from there! You might hurt yourself!"

"Why listen to her?" Therese persuade, her tone lost its confidence and now leaked of desperation. She needs this guy to jump and end his life already! This girl just made the matter complicated. "She is the reason why your love has left you, right? Ignore her and jump!"

"No," the black-haired boy whispered to himself, thinking Therese is just a figment of his depression and guilt towards the death of his lover. "I still have a reason to live and that's Miyaki."

Therese sneered and said, "Fine then," she jumped down from where she was sitting and gracefully landed on the edge beside Daisuke, her balance completely in check before smirking at him. "Have it your way."

Therese kicked the boy's legs, causing him to look like he lost his balance, to push him off the edge. Thankfully, he got hold of the edge with his right hand making him dangle there like a rag doll. He looked down on the people who screamed when he had "accidentally" slipped off. He gulped and looked up to come face to face with the raven-haired girl who was leaning down to him like a little girl playing a game with a smile of amusement on her face. "It seems that you have caught yourself. Don't worry—" she lightly placed her heeled foot on the hand that was keeping the boy alive. "—you won't have to 'hang around' much longer." She giggled and stomped on his hand with little offered but hard enough to break some of the bones on Daisuke's hand causing him to lose his grip on the edge of where he was standing on a while ago.

He heard a familiar voice scream his name along with the screams and shrieks of his fellow schoolmates and some of the faculty members. The world seem to have slowed down, his eighteen years of existence flashed before his eyes like a movie, and before he hit the ground he saw Therese, waiting for him to land violently on the concrete floor with that evil smirk on her face. Then he felt searing pain hit him but it didn't last long until his whole world blacked out.

Bakura shook his head once the show was over. "What a waste of our time."

"Au contraire," Marik said. "I found it entertaining considering how boring this day started out. This was a nice way to end it, hmm Malik?"

Malik just sank back in his lover's arms, looking displeased with how messy Therese ended this one. Mai just scoffed and looked away.

"Thank you Marik," they heard Therese speak and all eyes were on her. She was back in the pink and blue school uniform, her eyes as well were now the mischievous brown and her hair was tied in those high twin pigtails that added to her child-like appearance. Blood was smeared all over her face and exposed flesh though slowly, the red liquid seeped in to her skin and a youthful glow replaced the unnoticeable pale complexion of the girl a while ago. Her eyes sparkled making her look more like a living doll.

"You broke the rules," Mai spoke up. "The black shadows retracted because he had his spirit up! Once that happens, you have to—"

"Retreat?" Therese cut her off. "Yeah right! With the amount of blood I lost from Yami's attempt to "murder" me, I would have looked like Lindsay Lohan after she injected heroine or whatever she did to make her look like a mess. I can't have that now, can I?" Mai sneered at her but she ignored it.

Bakura rolled his eyes at Therese's vanity. He watched as the young girl took out her compact powder to look into its mirror to adjust her bangs before snapping it close and pocketing it again. Then, Bakura noticed something yet again that was out of the ordinary for the black-haired lady. "Therese?"

"Hm?"

"How come you are not at Daniella's side? You never leave her side, ever!"

Therese gave him a wicked smile. A smile that made him regret he even asked the question. "You'll find out soon enough."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>There you go! After *counts how many months since she updated* 10 months O.o Wait! 10 months! That's such a long time! I was gone for like almost a year! Oh well, as I was saying! After 10 months, I updated! HORRAH! :D

Realizing that I want to balance my college life and my Fanfiction writing, I decided that I'll give myself a due so I can update more often.

I'll update every Sunday at midnight, GMT+8 PHT which is my time zone.

And one last thing, if you know my other fic "Hannah Montana: Yu-Gi-Oh Version" I'm posted something there you might want to read right now.

Well That's all for now! Next Target update is "Sorry I Have Amnesia!" or possibly this one again... It actually depends on my mood. That's all and let me know if I still have readers for this one by reviewing :D Toodles! :*


	8. Chapter 7

He ran but the shadows seem to be endless. Inescapable. He was near to breaking down. His eyes burned with tears unshed, lips trembling with every breath he takes in and his legs already weak from running. How long has he been trying to escape that monster? About an hour? A week? Then he thought that it wasn't important right now. Yugi didn't know where he was as well; all he knows is that something sinister was after him. It laughed which made Yugi run faster, not caring how long his short legs can endure the extra effort he put in.

"Nowhere to run, little one!" The booming voice said.

Yugi shook his head, trying to block out the voice. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted, finally letting the tears free. Whoever was tormenting him just continued to laugh. So he closed his eyes, chanting to himself that this was all just a dream. That whoever was the person behind that voice was just a created by his tired mind though deep in him, he knew who the voice belonged to. He knew the name of his imaginary tormentor that might not be so imaginary at all. It was hanging at the tip of his tongue.

Yugi opened his eyes and slowed to a stop. "What the heck?" The darkness was gone.

The black abyss was replaced by a hallway he was oh so familiar with. There were rows of lockers on either side of the walls, the floors were maroon and the walls were white and so was the ceiling; glass like doors at the end of the hallway. It was the hallways of Domino High but this wasn't the reason why Yugi was frozen in place like a statue, eyes wide in either horror or shock (could be both but it was hard to tell).

There, waiting by the door were two familiar faces: a girl about five or six inches taller than he was with dead pale skin, dull black hair with blue streaks and green lifeless eyes. _Elizabeth Herald? _The other was a boy that was about the same height as Joey. He has the same skin complexion as the girl, messy black hair and void black eyes. _Daisuke Oda?_

"Yugi," the girl struggles to say as she slowly wobbled to the tri-colored haired teen, who was taking a step back as she took a step forward.

"Y-you a-are… you are…" Daisuke breathe out as she followed his lover's lead.

Yugi was about to make a run for it when his back collided with something or _someone_ behind him. Confirming his thoughts that I was indeed a someone, this person wrapped his arms around his waist which made the small teen hold his breath. The tears that stop some time ago started to flow down his cheeks again as a smooth, silky low voice whispered into his ear, "You are mine."

* * *

><p>"YAMI!" Yugi screamed as he bolted upright on the bed, waking up from another nightmare and not realizing the name that slipped out of his lips as the hellish dream ended. His forehead was covered in sweat and his breathing uneven; he tried to remember where he was and what happened last before he blacked out.<p>

"Yug?" he heard a familiar accent whisper. Yugi looked to his left where Joey was sitting on a wooden chair, leaning on the bed he was on and rubbing his right eye off sleep. "Are ya a'ight?"

"Ye-yeah" he replied, suddenly feeling guilty because he woken up his best friend. "Just a nightmare."

Joey looked like he was about to push the subject further but dropped it once Yugi gave him a reassuring smile. "A'ight, but if you need somebody to talk to just call me? You hear?"

Yugi nodded, gently pushing the white blanket off of him to free his legs of its confines. Then he swung his legs, dangling off the edge of the bed and pushed himself off the mattress to land on the tiled ground, faking enthusiasm to not worry Joey further. He didn't want to be a burden to his friends. His problems were his own, whether it was about his health or his personal life.

Speaking of his personal life, he recalled that before he fainted, he was talking to Yami. "Hey Joey." He said looking around the clinic; he just then realized that Yami wasn't the only one that was gone. Daniella was nowhere in sight as well. "Where are Yami and Daniella?"

Joey scratched the back of his head, eyes cast down with a look that says: "How do I explain this?" Yugi raised an eyebrow at the blonde's behavior. Yes, Joey could be a bit— how could he put this without being mean?—_Stupid._ In spite of that, he could explain any scenario he witnessed himself (this very reason was the cause of his failure in History).

"Well," Joey started "When we put ya in bed, when I meant we, I mean Yami put ya in bed when ya fainted." For some reasons that got Yugi's blood boiling. He fainted in front the one person he doesn't get along with and he was the one that helped him, that means they are even. HE wanted to use his kind act towards Daniella (he didn't want to refer, even THINK that she was blood related to that moron) to black mail the annoying imbecile. "The nurse examined the wound that was on Daniella's head and found… Nothing."

"What?" Yugi voiced out his confusion before giggling that adorable giggle. Yes, his giggles are mighty adorable that no one can resist it. "You're joking, right?" the smile on his face disappeared when Joey shook his head to a no; his face clearly indicated how serious he was when he said it. "That's impossible! Joey, we saw her laying there bleeding with our own eyes!"

"But-"

"Where's the nurse?!" Yugi whipped around looking for the woman in white. In the process of looking around for the one in charge of that office, he realized that the school as pin-drop silent. "And where are the other students?"

"Dat I can explain," Joey said as he hooked his arms around Yugi's shoulder, leading him out of the room and out in the hallway. No one was roaming the hallways and no students or teachers are present in their respective rooms. "Ya see, Yug" the blonde started. Yugi crossed his fingers behind his back, hoping what the blonde was about to say was good news. "Your look-a-like was permitted ta take his sister home—" that was good news. "— 'coz Daisuke decided ta commit suicide then when he was about ta change his mind, he kinda slipped and fell ta his doom. Da principal dismissed classes for da rest of da day 'coz da police said so."

Who would have thought that two questions can be answered with that one reply? Huh. So now, Yugi looked at Joey in shock, his eyes bigger than usual. That explains why the there was another flash of red but the fainting was new. His situation just got more complicated than it was before.

Joey noticed the change of his best friend's expressions. It was like: Shock._ Snap_. Enlightened._ Snap_. Thoughtful."Hey Yug," he waited until Yugi's eyes met his before breaking out one of his infamous grins. "Race ya ta Burger World! Last one dere pays!" Then he broke into a run, ignoring Yugi's protest about giving him a head start and complaining about his short legs.

* * *

><p>At about eight o'clock in the evening. Yugi stared at the television, numbing his mind on whatever was being shown with a glass of orange juice in his hands. He was either watching "New Girl" or "Glee". He can't tell because he actually doesn't watch those shows. Tea just talks about them. So, he has little knowledge on what is the difference between those two. Yugi does know that one of those shows have singing on them but can't remember which one. Or does both series have singing?<p>

Anyway. In the end, he lost the race and ended up paying for the burgers they ordered. Thank God Joey felt a bit full and just ordered one burger, or otherwise his allowance for the whole month will be gone. Sometimes, he wondered where Joey gets all his energy from. He seems to never be somber, always the one that cracks a joke here and there. That resulting to the fact he developed a crush on his blonde friend, which he dismissed quickly for he is straight.

Straight! He is bloody straight. He had a crush on Tea since they were in sixth grade. He, uhm, do THAT just thinking about the brunette's… torso. Yup! He is goddamn straight! Did he mention he was straight?

Yugi was pulled away from his inner turmoil when the incident from earlier that day was suddenly heard from the television.

The tri-color haired teen watched as the cause of their early dismissal was broadcast by the male news caster for a flash report. The ones they show in between advertising commercials. Yugi was not paying attention to what he was saying or what part of his school was being shown at the moment or who was being interviewed by the field reporter when the task of giving out information was past to her. All he knows is that he felt sick once more.

Then the flash of red that over took the technicolor of his surroundings from earlier that day returned to him. He still has no clue why he fainted after. Usually, the red will just make it self-known and the next day somebody will be reported dead because of suicide. The person was either depressed or somebody that will make the world better if his/her existence in this realm of the living will be rid of. Yugi wanted answers. No. Yugi _needed _answers.

And there was only one person who could provide him just that.

Yugi shook himself to stop from forming a possible evil plot. He was not evil. He _is _Yugi! The guy in school who wouldn't harm a fly. The one that would be stupid enough to say yes to any request. The small weakling that wouldn't fight back, even against those who harm him.

Thinking it would be best if he returns his attention to what he was watching, he pulled his legs up to curl up against the arm rest of the couch and sipped his half-finished orange juice. Music made by the mouth alone was heard and the credits of the show were shown. "So, it was Glee after all." He thought aloud, humming along to the tune that he now found interesting. Maybe he should watch this show often.

Just when he was enjoying the catchy tune, the news network's flash report logo appeared once again on the screen. He was about to change the channel and curse whoever invented flash reports to the deepest corners of hell—_bad thoughts, Yugi! Bad thoughts!—_did the familiar face of his principal appeared on the screen.

"For now, I won't be commenting on whether or not the school will be held liable for the student's death. That is still being discussed," the principal said, clearly masking his annoyance from all the questions being thrown at him at once. "Though due to the investigation, we will have to cancel classes for tomorrow."

The amethyst-eyed boy practically jumped from his seat. He was free from school tomorrow! No algebra. No annoying seatmate. No physics. No annoying seatmate. No world literature. No annoying seatmate. No art-class and the best part of it all: No annoying seatmate! He was a freeman!

Quickly grabbing his cellphone, he dialed Joey's number, hoping that his best friend wanted to celebrate their one day freedom at the arcade tomorrow.

"Yo! You've reached Joey Wheeler' answering machine! Leave a message 'fter da annoying sound dat would make ya curse for no reason!"

_Beep._

"Hey Jou, its Yugi. Call me back as soon as possible, alright?" Yugi ended the call and returned the phone to where it was sitting beside him on the couch. Even though he was a bit disappointed that Joey wasn't able to pick up him phone, the smile never left his face.

Too giddy to stay in the suffocating silence of the living room (save for the advertisement about Kaiba Corp's new duel disk system), Yugi once again grabbed his phone and flipped it open to search through his contacts. He was still grinning as he looked through the list.

_Bakura, Ryou. _

_Devlin, Duke._

_Gardner, Tea._

_Hawkins, Rebecca._

_Motou, Grandpa Solomon._

_Osaka, Miho._

_Sennen, Yami._

Yugi's smile dropped upon seeing the name. He can't remember asking for his look-a-like's number and yet there it was.

He pressed the options button, scrolling down when new set of commands appeared on the screen until the word "delete" was the one highlighted. He pressed "select" and a pop up window appeared asking if he was sure if he wanted to delete the number. All he had to do now is select "Yes."

* * *

><p>The house was a little quitter than usual. The only sound that was heard was the night time symphony of nature. An owl "woo-ing" from the tree it was sitting on just outside the window, crickets seemed to harmonize with audible chirps and little rustles from creatures that were still roaming around at night.<p>

Adding to this little concert was the steady breathing of the Sennen siblings that lay on the bed in the middle of the crimson and charcoal colored room.

Yami watched his sister's unmoving form, the day's events replying in his mind. Her hair was much shorter now, reaching only her shoulders, her skin has a bit more color now but still dull in comparison to his. Her school uniform was replaced by a black night gown that reaches below her ankles with laces on the rim of the bell like sleeves that barely concealed his hands.

The spiky-haired teen sighed. He once again proved why his own sister should hate him. Yami admits that he has anger issues, making him act on impulse and regret his actions later on. Sometimes he does the opposite of what he thought should have been the right course of action in that particular situation.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he whispered, stroking Daniella's brown locks, careful not to wake her up.

The younger Sennen stirred, startling Yami. She absently wrapped her arms around her older brother, snuggling in the warmth of the other, burying her face in the material that covered his chest. "O… Oniichan…" she mumbled.

At that, Yami almost burst into tears. When was the last time Daniella called him that? A hundred years ago or two?

A ringing from the night stand interrupted his musings.

Cursing the soul of whoever decided to ruin such an emotional and heartfelt moment he was having at the moment, he reached for his phone and looked at the caller ID.

An unknown number.

Now, he was really pissed off. Whoever it was, he was going to hunt him/her down, kill him and leave no trace.

He pressed the green button and said to whoever was on the other end, careful not to wake the sleeping form he was cradling in his arms, "You better have a good reason to call or I'm going to track you down and feed you to my pet shark."

"Wow!" a shrill voice came from the other line, "You have a nerve to say that when you were the one that saved your number in my phone without my consent!"

A smirk graced the receiver's lips as he remembered whose voice was heard on the other end. "Yugi. Sorry I didn't know it was you. I thought you were other stalker." It was true. Oddly, he was getting anonymous calls from girls two hours after dismissal. He is going to have a talk with a certain white-haired idiot and his blonde-haired sidekick who was a bigger moron than the aforementioned idiot later about that.

"You didn't even think of ringing your own phone with mine so you could save your number while you're at it?!" Yugi screeched that made him pull the phone away from his ear slightly with a cringe. He never thought the little one's voice could damage his ear drums. "Why are you whispering anyway?"

Yami looked at his sister's sleeping face again, answering Yugi's question, "Lala's asleep beside me," his voice got softer without him knowing, "Don't wanna wake her up, do I?"

He heard Yugi mumbled an apology, making him chuckle slightly. "You don't have to do the same, you know? She won't be able to hear you."

"W-whatever!" The caller said, the annoyed pitch of his voice returning. "How is she?" his tone changed again. Yami is now questioning if Yugi was emotionally stable. Wait, it was his doing that mad the kid act like that. Never mind.

"Fine. She's doing fine," Yami replied with a little smile. "What about you?"

"Feeling a bit sick but I'm good." Hey! They were talking to each other like friends now. That's a start, right? Gain his trust then use it to destroy him.

"Which reminds me," Yami said, the smile becoming a smirk. "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"Nothing yet. Why?"

"I asked you if you wanted to hang out tomorrow, remember? Since there are no classes tomorrow, we could walk around downtown Domino. What'd you say?"

"Sure!" Yami was surprised at how excited the other was. He was sure Yugi will reject the offer. Why was he questioning the struck of good luck?

"Then, it's a date. Let's meet up at the arcade at two in the afternoon. Ja ne," he hang up, ignoring the loud: "Wha-?! Wait!" from the other end.

Chuckling to himself, Yami slid his eyes close, letting sleep overcome his senses. He didn't know that a pair of brown eyes snapped open, her hands tighten its grip on his shirt as she whispered in a barely audible voice, "Please, don't do it again." She closed her eyes once more, this time, letting a single trail of tear slide down her cheek. "I beg of you, don't do it again."

* * *

><p>Yugi threw the phone next to him, groaning. He just agreed to go on a date with <em>him<em>! He should have known that annoying imbecile wasgay. Why else would he be hitting on him?

His thoughts were interrupted by a call from Joey. So he quickly answered it.

"Hey Yug! Sorry I was out watching a movie with Tristan." Joey said. The rustle of people and Tristan's voice was heard in the background. Was Tristan quoting Fast and the Furious as a form of hello to him? Weird guy. "So, wanna celebrate our one-day freedom by spending it at the arcade?" The blonde seem to have taken the words right out of his mouth. Then he remembered Yami.

"Sorry Jou, but I think I already made plans," he said slowly "And I have a bad feeling about it."

"Huh? What?" Joey said, sounding confuse at what his best friend had just said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Huh? I've let this sitting on my notebook for a while now... I don't even know why? Maybe I was busy with thinking of something for HM:YGOV. Well, here's an update.

If you noticed I'm using the wonderful line of doom again... that's because my time breaker won't show DX

Anyway, review and let me know what you think of this one :) Toodles


	9. Chapter 8

Yugi stood in front of the arcade waiting for his supposedly "date." He shivered at the thought.

Yes, he agreed to hang-out with Yami, who, henceforth will be known as the "Gaybecile." See what he did there? "Gay" plus "Imbecile" is equals to "Gaybecile." Alright, his thoughts were once again astray.

Back to the subject, he agreed to walk around domino with the Gaybecile in hopes of giving him a chance and really get to know him. The way the over-confidence that usually overtook the ruby-eyed man's very being dropped and was replaced by concern for his sister. The argument between them being the product of it. The way Yami thanked him for his help made him rethink his impression of him.

But Yami has to blow it with one phone call! So, why was he there waiting for the only person on the face of the earth that he hated?

That also troubles Yugi. Even he doesn't know the answer to that. Maybe he was hoping that there was a slight possibility Yami would once again prove his judgment wrong during their afternoon together? That it would not be that annoying Gaybecile he use as a façade but the real Yami? The true Yami.

After a few more minutes, when he was about to give up and go home, Yami finally arrived. He was wearing a red sleeveless top with the words "heartbreaker" written in silver. An unbuttoned white and black checkered polo over it paired with denim skinny jeans. On his waist was a black belt hanging loosely around the said body part and his usual belt-like choker.

"Ready to go?" Yami asked when he reached his "date-in-denial", taking in the outfit the other has chosen to wear on their afternoon together.

Yugi wore a black t-shirt under the sleeveless blue hoodie that was unzipped, showing that the t-shirt had no design but the puzzle hanging around his neck. He paired it with loose jeans and sneakers. The choker that was identical to Yami's was missing though.

Yami also noticed that the boy has his eyes fixated on his shirt, glaring at it like it somehow offended him.

"How appropriate," the smaller of the two whispered for him to hear, making Yami raise an eyebrow at him.

"Excuse me?" he sounded annoyed.

"Nothing!" Yugi exclaimed with a smirk on his face. The print of the redshirt amused him. "Can we eat first? I'm starving."

Yami nodded, thinking it would be better if he asked him over coffee, "Is Krispy Kreme cool with you?" he smiled when Yugi's eyes suddenly sparkled at the mention of the establishment and before he know it, he was being dragged to the direction of Krispy Kreme unconsciously intertwining their fingers.

* * *

><p>Yami watched with a small smile on his face as Yugi happily tear the Ham and Cheese pull-apart he ordered before taking a bite off the half on his right hand. He paid for their snack and surprisingly, Yugi didn't take advantage of that. Yami was sure that the boy will annoy him by ordering something crazy expensive on the menu but he stand corrected.<p>

Yugi noticed the pair of ruby red eyes fixated on him as he took another bite of the pull-apart. He tried to ignore the stare by putting the pastry down on the porcelain plate and carefully picked up his cappuccino to take a quick sip from it.

Those gaze never wavered away. Yami didn't even touch his iced coffee yet. It was a bit uncomfortable and he couldn't concentrate on his food. Maybe Yami was waiting for him to speak up first? Maybe the Gaybecile knows he was making Yugi uncomfortable just by staring at him so he decided to torment him?

"So?" Finally! Yugi can stop worrying about him suddenly pouncing. He watched as Yami picked up his iced coffee and took a sip for the first time since he bought it, which was five minutes ago. The ice would have melted by that time and the iced coffee would have lost its bitter-sweet taste. "Can I ask you "Can I ask you what was 'appropriate' a while ago?"

The small teen choked on his coffee before setting the cup down to avoid spilling the beverage. He forgotten about the little remark he made on the print of Yami's shirt which was out of sight because of the polo covering it. How many girlfriends _and_ boyfriends did he have? How can he be sure that this man in front of him wasn't going to "flirt-and-run"on him? More importantly, why was he so worried about it? It's not like his falling in love with this guy. That is just cliché! Besides, Yami can have a gazillion relationship if he wants. He doesn't concern him.

So, why was he making such a huge fuss over a stupid print on a stupid shirt?

Yami noticed that Yugi's eyes were on his shirt. He looked down on his shirt as well and he can't see what was wrong. There was no stain neither was the material wrinkled. He shifted his gaze back to Yugi and raised his eyebrow in question for the second time that day. "What?!"

"Your shirt," Yugi said hesitantly, taking a sip of his coffee to distract him from looking at the said clothing.

"What about it?" Yami said, once again inspecting his shirt, lot curios now than how he was when Yugi was mumbling to himself.

If it was another person who was fussing over himself from a little hanging comment he have made, Yugi would have giggled or laughed. In fact, if it was another person wearing the shirt all together, he wouldn't even notice the print. He wasn't one of those people that pay attention to detail. He just does that to this one person. "The print," Yugi tried faking a smirk. "So, you admit that you _are_ a heartbreaker!"

Yami stopped his fussing and started chuckling, "No, no, no. My sister gave this shirt to me and besides," he leaned on the table, mirroring the smirk of the smaller boy. "I only have been in one relationship my whole life."

The smirk on the ruby-eyed boy's lips widen when he saw how shocked Yugi was with what he just disclosed. "Doubting?"

"YES!" Yugi answered. He almost stood up from his seat. It took all his will power to stay seated. He was more curios now about Yam than ever! "Who in their right mind would even consider being in a relationship with someone as annoying as you?" he added without thinking but he soon realized the possible consequences of the words that escaped his lips.

Yes, it was meant to be a joke but it was not right to say something like that to someone he barely knew. Not only was it rude, it could make Yami mad and he could lash out on him because the ruby-eyed man seems to be one of those people who could get easily offended.

Rich baritone laughter stopped his train of thoughts. He looked at his companion who was having hard time breathing because he was laughing so much that he can't even properly inhale air. Yugi, to say the least, wasn't expecting the reaction but relieved that he was once again wrong about Yami.

Wow, twice in one day? That was a record for Yami.

"Am I really that annoying?" Yami asked once his laughter has died down.

"Yes, yes you are," Yugi replied with a smile. It felt nice hearing Yami laugh whole-heartedly. It changed the atmosphere between the two of them. Maybe this is what Yami's past lover saw in him. "Can you tell me who that person was?"

Yami gave Yugi a sad smile. One that told him that it was a subject Yami didn't want to retell. _You are full of surprises, Yami,_ he though as he waited for Yami's response.

"Her name is Kiley. I met her in Wisconsin long ago. My family moved there after staying in Italy for a few years and I saw her at a small café not far away from our house," Yami started the story, looking out the window. Yugi leaned forward a bit to hear the story better.

* * *

><p>Yami sat on the wooden chair near the window with a book on his hand, reading while he waited for the coffee he had ordered from the small coffee shop.<p>

The shop was covered in chocolate-colored wallpaper with faded white swirls that curves into a heart when it reaches half the width of the wall. The tiles are maroon that contrasts the color of the counter of the store which is a beige color with a bronze antique cash register on top of the said furniture. The chairs are the same shade of beige with intricate carvings on the back. The table was the same color as well with an engraved picture of a leaf in the middle with the stand carved to look like a trunk of a tree with the four feet of the table looking like roots.

It was owned by an old man, who was probably in his sixties, named Arthur Hawkins with the help of her granddaughters Rebecca, who was eleven years old, and Kiley, who was nineteen years old.

Yami haven't seen bot girls, only Mr. Hawkins who was in a state of depression which Yami instantly detected when he first walked past the shop.

It was his third day stalking the old man, making sure that his prey is still in his worst state.

And he was.

Yami smirked as he watched the old man look through a bunch of papers with a desperate look on his face. It was the bills he was unable to pay.

If Yami's research was correct, Mr. Hawkins was approached by a man who introduced himself as a business man and was interested in investing to help expand his little café. All he had to do was give the stranger a hundred thousand dollars. He gave the amount that was asked of him but after a few days, he has heard news that the man ran away with the money of all the people he had fooled, including his expansion money. None of his granddaughters knew about it.

_Pathetic._

Ruby-red eyes sparkled with amusement as he saw the black flames dance around the old man. With each passing second, it grew bigger and bigger around him.

"Who ordered mocha latte?" a soft female voice called out.

Yami suppressed a chuckle when Mr. Hawkins quickly hid the papers in a drawer under the cash register, plastering a smile as a girl about 5'2 in height with the same hairstyle and hair color as his, bright circular amethyst eyes and small lips dressed in a crimson red dress with a corset like top hugging and following the built and curve of her torso as well as the long sleeves attached to the corset. The balloon skirt of the dress has a white apron that was wrapped around the waist.

"Kiley," Mr. Hawkins said. "The mocha latte is for-"

"I ordered it," Yami cut in, closing the book he was "reading" and placed it on the table.

The young lady smiled and set the cup down from the tray to Yami's table. "Here you are," she said with a bright smile on her face. "Is there anything else you require?"

"Company," Yami replied with a small smile. "Kiley is your name right, milady?"

The amethyst-eyed girl looked at his grandfather for approval. The old man gave her a knowing smile. "Go on, dear. You may take your break."

With that said, Kiley took off the apron around her waist and sat down on the vacant chair next to Yami. She folded the apron neatly and placed it on her lap. "You are quite a charmer," Kiley said.

"Why, thank you," Yami replied before he took a sip of his drink. "Nice little shop you have here."

"You don't have to flatter me, sir," Kiley replied with a sad smile. "This place hasn't been selling like it used to back when I was still a child." She gestured around her.

The place was completely empty. It was clean and presentable with the feel of being at you are at home but it lacks the people who could enjoy the atmosphere of the little café. Yami felt the unfairness of life again after a very long time. He doesn't see any reason why no one would patronize the coffee shop.

_Ironic._

"You are no good at lying sir," Kiley's voice interrupted Yami's thoughts.

Yami once again gave a small chuckle, "Please," he said "Call me Yami."

"It's rude to address our customers-"

"You are on your break," Yami cut in. "Are you not?"

He took in the reaction of his companion. Kiley was shocked at first but them her expression turned into amusement.

"Alright," Kiley said, her eyes never leaving Yami's red ones. "Yami"

"Kiley!" a high pitched voice shouted from the counter.

They both looked at the owner of the voice and saw a little girl about 4'8 feet in height with long blonde hair. She was wearing a pair of glasses over her green eyes and her face has freckles on them.

"I need your help with something," The girl said as she ran back to the door that Yami assumed led to the kitchen of the café.

The amethyst-eyed lady stood up from her sit and gave a courteous bow to Yami before excusing herself from her companion.

Yami watched as Kiley disappeared through the door as he took another sip of his mocha latte.

He wonders if the little blonde girl, who he assumes to be Rebecca, has found out about the bankruptcy of their little coffee shop. That she has called Kiley to inform her of her discover. Or it could be another thing all together. Either way, he found the tri-color haired girl interesting.

Her light was unwavering and Yami felt it. Yami _saw _it. Maybe she was the one he's been looking for. He needs to be sure or else, he would just be wasting his time.

Yami took off the necklace around his neck and set it down on the table carefully beside the half empty cup of his mocha latte. He walked to the counter where the old man was watching him as he approached him with his hands in his pockets. Yami gave his payment to the old man with a small smile on his face.

"My boy," Mr. Hawkins said as carefully put the money in the cash register when it popped open with a load _ding_. "I believe you have left your necklace on the table."

"No, I didn't," Yami said as he closed his eyes, leaning on the counter with his arms cross on the top of the wooden surface, supporting his weight and bowing his head, concealing his eyes in the shadow of his blonde fringes.

Mr. Hawkins gave him a confused look. As he was about to ask what the young man in front of him meant, red-glowing eyes snapped open and met his own eyes.

The pupils were contracted into a small dot that it made the red stand out even more. It was mesmerizing and… hypnotizing.

The old man's vision was fading to black and the last worst he heard was a command from the owner of those dangerously alluring eyes. "You never saw me today. I was never here."

Kiley returned shortly and hurriedly returned to the table but she stopped short when she saw the occupant of the said table was gone.

"Grandfather," she said, her gaze not leaving the table and she slowly walked to it. "Where did the young man sitting on this table go?"

Mr. Hawkins gave her a confused look, replying, "What do you mean, dear? No one was sitting there all day."

"But-"

"You should rest, I guess the heat is getting to you," the old man added as he picked up a mug and a clean cloth and started wiping the inside of the mug.

Kiley stumbled back a bit, a look of disbelief on her face. Was she just imagining a while ago?

She grabbed the edge of the table to steady herself and heard a soft clinking of metal behind her. She looked at the table where a triangular pendant with the eye on the middle was laying.

She picked it up by the chain necklace attached to it and examined the rather large pendant. It was an upside-down pyramid and when she looked closely, it was made up of puzzle pieces. She smiled for she knew who owns the bizarre necklace. "Yami." She breathed out the name with a small smile on you. "You are a mysterious young man."

* * *

><p>The owner of the pendant watched from the other side of the street, leaning on one of the buildings with a satisfied smirk on his face.<p>

It was now dark and no one was in sight as Yugi and Yami walk to the direction of the Kame Game Shop. Their day together has already come to an end and Yugi can't believe how one afternoon could turn his view on Yami one hundred and eighty degrees.

He was still annoying, no doubt about that, but Yugi now knew that the Gaybecile, rather, Yami did have a heart. He just finished his story on how he met Kiley, his previous girlfriend but he felt that Yami left out a few details and Yugi knew he had to say something, anything!

"You used the same tactic on me!" Yugi said.

"No I didn't" Yami denied, faking innocence.

"YES YOU DID!" Yugi countered with a soft and playful glare.

"No I didn't!" Yami stood his ground. He smirked and as he looked at Yugi. "I talked to her longer and she didn't have toast in her mouth."

Yugi's face turned red at the mention of their first encounter. _Why did he have to bring that up?! _"You win this round Sennen." The taller of the two laughed, amused that Yugi saw him as a rival.

They finally arrived in front of the Kame Game Shop. Yugi turned to Yami with a smile on his face. "I had a great time Yami," he said and added in a mumble. "Surprisingly."

Yami stared at Yugi in confusion. "What was that?"

"NOTHING!" Yugi scratched the side of his face, laughing nervously. "I said I had a great time."

"You like mumbling to yourself, don't you?" Yami said with a small smirk. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

Yugi rolled his eyes, "I don't have a choice don't I?" he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We have school tomorrow. I'll see you even though I don't want to."

Yami once again laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair who tried to slap his hands away.

"You better get going," Yugi informed him once he escaped the hair ruffling of his look-a-like. "It's getting rather late."

Just then Yami gave him his mischievous smirk. That can't be good. "What? No good night kiss?"

Yugi pouted and glared at the ruby-eyed teen. It looks like everything will be back to normal after this. "You are the only one that considered this as a date!" Yugi retorted.

Unexpectedly, Yami tilted his head up by putting a finger under his chin. Yugi's face turned red when he realized how close Yami's face was to his, and how serious his expression was. _HE WAS NOT KIDDING ABOUT THE KISS?! _Yugi screamed in his head. So, he closed his eyes and waited for Yami's lips to connect with his.

Instead, he felt Yami kiss his forehead and then… nothing.

He opened his eyes to see that Yami has disappeared. Yugi shook his head with a small smile on his face. "Typical Yami," he said to no one in particular. He opened the door and stepped inside the shop. He looked back to where he and his look-a-like where last standing adding, "You are a mysterious young man." Then he closed the door of the game shop, not noticing Yami watching him with a small smile on his face.

Then that smile vanished when he realized that he no longer want to torment Yugi. _No, never again. You promised yourself Yami, never again._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: <em>**_After a very long Haitus... I'M BACK! Hopefully for good :D And I hope I didn't lose the feel of this story and I didn't lose readers... It's been like almost a year! I've been busy with school work and my extra-curricular :) Now that my extra curricular is out of the way (due to my medical condiction a.k.a my asthma) I'm back to writing stories baby! _

This chapter was half finished for almost a year as well. So I had to read what I had and conitnue before editing and typing it :)

Tell me what you think about it and I'll be having a new installment of "Stuff that I hate" :) Watch out for that next.

Toodles for now :D


End file.
